


向死而生

by younghavoc



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: 他早就知道结局。
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Ereinion Gil-galad
Kudos: 1





	向死而生

**Author's Note:**

> 星星是透明o家的，死法采取烧死

他早就知道结局。

他没有Elrond的预见能力，但从某种意义上，他知道这早晚会发生。

肉体的疼痛不值一提。这一瞬间无数故人的身影飞速掠过他的思绪，他几乎感觉不到灼烧。父亲与姐姐只是模糊的影子，他与他们相处的时间远比不上分别的时日。他甚至记不起姐姐的面容了。Cirdan与他相伴时间最长，这位辛达精灵经历的太多以致于沉默寡言，但是他最信任的朋友。Elrond则完全不必担心，半精灵沉稳睿智，完全可以带领好他剩下的同胞，更何况他将风之戒交给了他。

风之戒啊……铸戒者的身影出现在他脑海中，他最亲密的朋友，两位仅剩的血脉之一。Elrond从Eregion归来后，对他所见一直闭口不谈。他也不再问，淡淡地说了句，不必埋葬他，焚了吧。他是最后的Feanorian，继承了父亲与祖父魂魄里的烈焰。生于火焰，也该归于火焰。

他未曾为他哀悼过。形势从不允许，他也没有时间思考。诚然他悔恨于没有阻止这位任性的堂亲与迈雅交往，但种种感情发展到最后总会化为对Sauron无尽的恨意。他恨这位魔君，从Finrod到正在他身边的Elendil，每一位挚友血亲的血债都该算在他头上。

但他必须承认，Celebrimbor的死是他誓要将堕落的迈雅置于死地的最大原因。Elrond没有告诉他Celebrimbor最后的情形，但漫天的传言早已到达他的耳边。Sauron轻易得到了Celebrimbor的信任，以及他没有的，400年的陪伴。而结局是什么？这一切全是骗局，只是包裹在友善与志同道合之下的利用。他轻易地把第二纪最伟大工匠的尊严踩在脚下，通过折磨与拷问，和对尸体的嘲弄。但凡漫长的相对时光中他对Celebrimbor产生了一丝一毫的友情，就不会在真相揭露后如此残酷的对待他。

消息传到Lindon的时候他砸了手边所有能砸的东西。Elrond很明智的没有阻止，静静地坐在旁边任由他发泄。最后他坐在一团乱的房间里，呆呆地看着手指上戴着的Vilya，然后摘下来，递给Elrond。那是至高王最后一次允许自己宣泄感情，从那以后，一切都围绕着战胜黑暗势力，他的脸上也再没有多余的表情。

而现在。他终于到了这里，战场上，面对Sauron。七年了，这场战争持续了这么久，无数精灵与人类献出了生命，他终于到了这里。他早就知道自己最终结局会如何，但他不会退缩，哪怕和敌人同归于尽。

Sauron的烈焰灼烧着他的身体。

他的长枪还在吗，是不是已经断成了两截，甚至已经化成灰？他不甘心就这样失败。他还没有最后把剑捅进敌人的心脏。几代人受过的苦，那些的血与泪都还没被偿还。Celebrimbor受到的屈辱还没被加倍奉还。他不甘心。

时间不多了。他该离开了。

回首最后一眼，他出生于、长大于的中土大地。诺多和刚铎的士兵们眼中已经染上了绝望。他多想呐喊，战斗下去。可他什么也说不出，中土的命运已经在他身后。

或许值得开心的是他终于可以见到他了。在曼督斯的神殿，他可以有无数个400年，来补回那些失去的时间。Gil-galad微笑着闭上了眼睛。

烈焰包围了他。


End file.
